


속눈썹

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 총리가 된 뒤 첫 번째 인터뷰, 대기실에서.





	속눈썹

 평범한 일요일 아침이었다. 테레사는 출연자 대기실에 앉아 메이크업을 받고 있었다. 총리가 된 뒤 좋은 점이 있다면 방송국에 올 때마다 스타일리스트의 손길을 받을 수 있다는 것이다. 그건 테레사에게 꽤 좋은 일이었다. 그녀의 메이크업 실력이 형편없다거나 드라이 솜씨가 볼품없지는 않지만, 스스로를 꾸민다는 것에서 테레사는 늘 약간의 어려움을 느꼈다. 머리카락은 언제나 억세서 전문가의 솜씨가 아니면 늘 헝클어져 있기 일쑤였고, 얇은 입술에 제대로 립스틱을 바른다는 건 꽤 고도의 기술이 필요했다. 고도의 기술은 늘 시간과의 싸움으로 이어졌다. 하지만 전문가의 도움을 받는다면 그건 아무 것도 아니었다. 테레사가 한 시간에 걸쳐 할 일을 그들은 단 30분만에 끝냈다.

 “10분 뒤에 시작합니다.” 스태프가 말했다.

  
 테레사는 마지막으로 거울을 한 번 더 봤다. 스타일리스트의 실력을 의심해서는 아니었다. 그저 그녀의 오랜 버릇 중 하나였다. 자신의 얼굴을 제대로 봐주는 건 언제나 테레사 자신 뿐이었다.

  
 “앞머리를 좀 더 넘기는 게 어때요.”

 비음 섞인 목소리가 불쑥 테레사의 등 뒤로 튀어나왔다. 테레사는 당황해서 고개를 돌렸다. 테레사의 뒤에는 피오나가 언제나처럼 다소 인상을 쓰는 듯한 미소를 머금은 채 그녀를 올려다보고 있었다. 테레사는 오랫동안 그녀의 존재를 잊고 있었다.

_‘아, 그래, 한 명 있었지. 내 얼굴을 누구보다도 유심히 봐주는 사람이.’_

 테레사는 피오나가 돌아온 사실을 자주 잊곤 했다. 그녀가 없는 삶에 익숙해져서가 아니었다. 어떻게든 그녀가 떠난 사실을 잊기 위해 노력한 결과였다.

 “테레사는 이마가 예뻐요. 그러니까 이렇게 옆으로 넘기면 훨씬 인상이 좋아보일 거예요.” 테레사의 앞머리를 넘기며 피오나가 말했다.  
 “그런 얘기는 처음 듣는데.” 테레사가 말했다.  
 “아닐 걸요. 필립도 늘 테레사의 이마가 예쁘다고 그랬는 걸요.”  
 “그건 필립이니까.”  
 “필립이 들으면 실망할 거예요. 신뢰를 잃었다고.”  
 “신뢰의 문제가 아니야. 필립은 나에게 늘 좋은 말만 해주니까.”  
 “그럼 저는요?” 테레사의 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기며 피오나가 말했다.  
 “패션에 있어서만큼은 언제나 신뢰하지.” 눈을 감으며 테레사가 말했다.  
 “와, 그것 참 영광이네요. 총리의 수석비서실장 씩이나 되어도 패션에 관해서만 신뢰 받을 수 있다니. 정말 멋져요.”

 테레사는 소리 없이 웃었다. 눈을 감고 있었지만 피오나 역시 웃고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 두 사람의 유머는 늘 이런 식이었다. 남들이 보기에는 조금도 웃기지 않겠지만, 적어도 두 사람은 스스로의 이미지를 비꼬는 것에 재미를 느꼈다.

 피오나의 손가락이 테레사의 머리카락을 헤집더니 이제 그 뺨 위로 방향을 선회했다. 테레사는 피오나의 손길이 매우 따스하다고 느끼며 눈을 떴다. 피오나는 검지 위에 떨어진 속눈썹 한 올을 올려둔 채 테레사에게 가까이 섰다.

 “소원 빌어요, 테레사.” 피오나가 말했다.

 테레사는 다시 한 번 눈을 감았다. 아주 짧은 침묵 뒤 테레사는 얕은 숨을 내뱉었다.

 “무슨 소원 빌었어요?” 손바닥을 털며 피오나가 말했다.  
 “네가 원하는 모든 일이 잘 되게 해달라고.” 테레사가 말했다.

 피오나는 미간을 찌푸리며 입꼬리를 잔뜩 올렸다. 테레사는 단 번에 이번만큼은 피오나가 웃고 있는 게 아니라고 확신했다. 다른 사람들은 몰라도 테레사만큼은 피오나가 정말로 웃고 있는지, 인상을 쓰는지 알 수 있었다. 이번 경우엔 둘 다 아니었다.

 “이제 스튜디오로 이동하셔야 합니다.” 문이 열리며 스태프가 고개를 들이밀었다.

 테레사는 다시 한 번 피오나에게 자신의 모습을 점검 받았다. 피오나의 오케이 사인과 함께 테레사는 대기실 밖으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 소원의 힘인지, 혹독한 사전 인터뷰 훈련 덕인지 테레사는 제법 괜찮게 생방송을 끝냈다. 굉장히 기분 좋은 일요일 아침이었다.


End file.
